The present invention relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to hybrid contextual floor plans for object instances.
In user interfaces used for running business instances, there are often scenarios with semantically connected business entities, such as collaboration tools that enable a group of people to jointly work on a given business object. These business entities are typically disconnected in the system and displayed in separated user interfaces. It becomes a user's task mentally establish a connection between the different business entities, such as, for example, a connection between an instantiated process and object data related to a particular phase of the process instance that form the user's business context.
It is desirable to provide a well structured user interface that allows coherent screens to reflect the work practice of the user in order to provide a good user experience.